El poco tiempo que pude estar a tu lado
by FrankyAm
Summary: Albert Wesker relata un fragmento de su vida que nadie conocía, porque cualquiera que lo lea conocerá la pequeña y lejana época donde "pudo ser humano"; la única vez que casi se enamoró. "Me gustaría llamarlo amor, pero no puedo, quizá, si hubiera podido estar más a tu lado, entonces, si fuera amor (...) Soy consciente que fui yo quién te envió a las montañas Arklay solo a morir"


Este fic es un regalo para mi "Amigo secreto 2019-2020" del foro "Resident Evil:Behind the horror" Dedicado a WhileSheLiesSleeping, espero te agrade.

Desde que era un niño supe que era especial, pues fui participe del "Proyecto W", yo fui seleccionado para ser esa nueva generación de humanos que el mundo necesitaba; superdotados. Aunque, muy en el fondo sabía que solo era el capricho de un hombre rico y poderoso, un hombre que me transformó a esto. Mi ego y mi desdén por los otros humanos, que por mucho eran inferiores a mí, el encarcelamiento de mis emociones y el desconocimiento de mí mismo en aumento. Seguido por la muerte de los demás participantes del proyecto, excepto de mi hermana: Alex Wesker y yo.

Con gran habilidad no solo en el laboratorio como investigador, sino, en cualquier área y prueba de ello es mi magnifica actuación como líder del equipo Alpha de los S.T.A.R.S. Esta unidad no era nada más que una bola de sujetos tontos, nada sobresalientes y absurdos. NO importaba, me lo dije muchas veces, debía soportarlos para recaudar información de las BOW's y, ¡Cuánto me mofaría al verlos morir, con sus caras paralizadas del miedo y de asombro, al saber, que fueron traicionados!

Todo cambió un día, cambió para mal, porque, incluso hoy que me encuentro tan lejos, sigo pensando en ella, he llegado a creer que lo haré hasta el último día de mi vida.

Todo comenzó un día cualquiera, el sol era muy brillantes, sin mirar mi reloj apostaría que ya eran las dos de la tarde, pronto la oficina se comenzaría a apestar con la comida que algunos miembros traían, alguien se acercaría a mí y me preguntaría que quería comer, cosas triviales, como siempre, después de todo esta pequeña ciudad era pacifica mientras Umbrella así lo quisiera. Un sonido captó mi atención; era una voz desconocida, joven y dulce, era de una mujer. Entonces recordé que había una vacante para el médico del turno contrario: El equipo bravo.

Me levanté de mi silla y caminé, guiado por aquella vocecilla,que parecía un pajarito cantando, hasta la oficina del jefe Iron, él era el jefe de policías. Observé a una pequeña mujer, de no más de 1.65 metros, delgada, su tez era blanca, su cabello lacio y castaño corto llegaba a penas a su oreja, sus ojos grandes y marrones, eran extraños. Provocaron curiosidad en mí.

Al seguir escuchando me enteré de que se graduó de la universidad a los 18 años, era una chica lista, - no tanto como yo o algún científico prodigio de Umbrella como Birkin o Alexia Ashford-, y tenía amplio conocimiento en bioquímica. Su actitud era sumisa, frágil y dulce, estoy seguro de que haría cualquier cosa con tal de ser aceptada. La idea vino a mi mente, quería usarla y no como sujeto experimental, sino, la quería para mí; quería destrozar su mirada tierna y convertirla en maldad, que reflejara indiferencia y remordimiento (por haberme seguido hasta el infierno).

Escuché a Irons contratándola e indicándole a qué hora debía presentarse el día de siguiente, dónde encontrar sus uniformes y dándole papeleo que llenar. Descarté mi idea y me alejé del lugar.

Cuando mi turno terminó fui a un pequeño restaurante, vendían comida francesa y había música en vivo, aunque no era más que un pianista en solitario, solo así, considerando aquello un "placer de la vida" es que me podía camuflar. Ahora no puedo recordar con precisión cuáles eran mis pensamientos mientras tomaba la bebida caliente que habían preparado para mí, de seguro pensaba en cómo sería ese lugar cuando la raza superior saliera a la luz. Lo que sí puedo conmemorar es el sonido de las notas armoniosas del piano detenerse, alcé la vista y vi al músico salir del lugar jaloneando a una mujer.

\- Es una lástima- dije al aire

Entonces el instrumento volvió a dar, esta vez dirigido por una bella mujer, era ella, era Rebecca. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? El sonido que lograba obtener me gustaba, aunando a que esa canción era de mis favoritas. Cuando terminó Rebecca estaba frente a mí con su espalda erguida y la mirada vacilante.

-Tocas bien- comenté y pude notar el nerviosismo en su rostro- ¿Trabajas aquí?

La castaña se asombró

\- Bueno, no esperaba que me conocieras- contestó un poco decepcionada- recién ingresaré al equipo bravo, capitán Wesker.

\- ¿Tan famoso soy para que una pequeña niña como tu sepa mi nombre?

Ella sonrió y me contó que el jefe Irons le mostró la fotografía de todos los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. adicionó una confesión con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, ella había tocado para mí, porque parecía que realmente disfrutaba esa pieza.

Jamás he sido cortés con las personas, por ello no la invité a mi mesa, ni contesté su confesión, solo apenada y en silencio se marchó a su sitio. No la observé ni de reojo... En esa ocasión.

….

No la volví a ver sino dos días después, cuando me quedé un poco de tiempo extra para tener mi "reunión secreta" con el jefe. Atender negocios de Umbrella y seguir comprando su complicidad, persuadirlo a que hiciera caso omiso a los asesinatos que las personas reportaban en las montañas Arklay, que parecían ser ejecutados por animales hambrientos y feroces. Cuando William me contó sobre ello creí que todos eran unos tontos por permitir una fuga del virus T, más ese nuevo investigador en jefe: Jonh. Umbrella intentaba controlar esos accidentes, aunque, nunca advertí ninguna acción que apoyara ese comportamiento, porque realmente, nunca quisieron hacerlo.

Rebecca se encontraba en el consultorio médico, cuando pasé por ese pasillo la puerta estaba abierta y ella portaba una bata blanca, estaba de espalas viendo hacia el estante que contenía todo el medicamento, lo estaba ordenando alfabéticamente, le quitaba el polvo y veía la fecha de caducidad. Ese lugar se volvería más amigable, al menos para el equipo Bravo, que si gozaban de un médico.

No le hubiese hablado si ella no hubiera percibido mi presencia. Caminó hacia mí, dejando el trapo gris con el que limpiaba, se paró detrás del marco café de la puerta y me cuestionó:

\- ¿Estás enfermo capitán Wesker? La enfermería ya se encuentra abierta

\- No. Solo pasaba por aquí- Observé su mirada pasiva y en lugar de odio me llenó de calidez- Tengo una molestia en el cuello- mentí.

Rebecca sonrió y me pidió que me sentara, descubriera mi cuello y me quedara quieto. Solo me retiré el chaleco negro que solía portar y desabotoné dos piezas. Conociéndola ahora que pienso en ello, ella tuvo que reunir mucho valor para pedirme que me retirara la camisa, para poder examinar mejor.

El problema creció ahí, había comenzado con su dulce voz y se intensificó cuando sus cálidos dedos se situaron en mi columna vertebral, se movieron a un omoplato y luego al otro, posteriormente a mi cuello y nuca. Su calor era embriagante a pesar de que lo obtenía de manera profesional. Giré hacia ella y no pude decirle nada, solo me fui de allí con una caja de pastillas y la recomendación de evitar el estrés.

Fármacos producidos por "ellos", esa noche pensé, por primera vez cómo ese hombre hizo de mi vida lo que mejor le pareció.

Al día siguiente Rebecca apareció frente a mi escritorio una hora antes de su entrada, solo quería preguntarme si mi malestar muscular había desaparecido o debía tomarlo con mayor seriedad. Cuando le respondí positivamente ella sonrió, era la primera vez que veía a alguien hacer algo así, las curvas de sus labios alzaban armoniosamente sus mejillas y sus ojos cerrados le daban luz al lugar. Noté que su ropa era la misma del día anterior, inferí que, al ser nueva en la ciudad aún no tenía suficiente tiempo para desempacar.

La siguiente vez que la encontré fue cerca de Jill Valentine, escuché su conversación, acerca de un partido de basquetbol donde Rebecca se anotaría para completar el equipo. Solo porque tenía suficiente tiempo libre fui a verlas jugar, no, siendo honesto, solo fui a verla a ella, aunque la pequeña castaña nunca captó mi asistencia.

Tomé el sobre de fotografías recién reveladas que dejaron en la oficina, por encargo de Barry y busqué la que le tomaron a Rebecca aquel día antes del partido, la observé fijamente y la sepulté en el fondo del cajón izquierdo de mi escritorio, al igual que los negativos. Sería mi secreto, me gustaría llamarlo amor, pero no puedo, quizá, si hubiera podido estar más a tu lado, entonces, si lo fuese. Por última vez cuestioné mi vida, así como era en aquel lapso de mi vida, ¿Me hubieses aceptado? ¿Hubieses visto el mal en mí, pequeña niña lista?

Cuando el escuadrón Alpha llegó las entregué debidamente selladas. "Oh Barry, no apretaste el botón con suficiente fuerza, no has tomado la de Becca" ¿Así que "Becca" era su nombre especial?

Cada día que pasaba era como la mecha consumiéndose de una bomba a punto de explotar, los laboratorios habían caído, el virus T fue esparcido por el complejo y casi todos zombificados. Era el momento idóneo para obtener los datos de combate reales de las bow's. El equipo Bravo salió a las montañas a intentar esclarecer el caso de los homicidios caníbales, soy consciente que fui yo quién te envió a las montañas Arklay solo a morir, me alegra que hayas sobrevivido, es lo único que le debo a Chris Redfield.

Aunque fue un breve periodo de tiempo en el que pude estar cerca de ti, por favor, cuídate mucho Rebecca.


End file.
